The Rising
by Dryadeh
Summary: Sus rostros esperanzados a menudo te hacen sentir culpable, porque sabes -y ellos lo saben también -que no todos saldréis vivos de esa guerra, si es que sobrevive alguno. Orden del Fenix original&Primera guerra, viñetas para lacomuna.
1. Grandes esperanzas

**The Rising** será un conjunto de viñetas para la tabla de Cine y literatura de /lacomuna (comunidad de livejournal). Los titulos oficiales de cada capítulo, (el primero es_ Grandes esperanzas_) corresponden a los prompt de la tabla que son nombres de películas y libros. No creo que respete el orden cronológico en todas las viñetas pero lo intentaré en la medida de lo posible. Los protagonistas son los miembros de la Orden del Fénix original y el hilo conductor es la primera subida de Lord Voldemort al poder, de ahí el titulo. Me encanta la primera guerra y sus personajes y tengo un montón de escenas sueltas sobre ellos en la cabeza. En su día pensé en hacer un longfic pero como creo que nunca me aventuraré a hacerlo por pura pereza, utilizaré mis ideas en estas viñetas :) En principio serán 14 viñetas, que son las que vienen en la tabla, pero, ¿quién sabe?

* * *

**0.o THE RISING o.0  
**

**1. Grandes esperanzas**

_(Baubillius)_

Te sientes viejo rodeado de tanta juventud, los años que tú tienes y ellos no, te pesan sobre los hombros, intentándote encorvar. Pero te mantienes erguido, sostenido por la auténtica fe con que todos en esa habitación te miran. Te dicen, con sus ojos, que te seguirán a cualquier final y la confianza en todos ellos te da serenidad para pensar a gran escala. Pero sus rostros esperanzados y valientes, a menudo te hacen sentir culpable, porque sabes –y ellos lo saben también –que no todos saldréis vivos de esa guerra, si es que sobrevive alguno.

_(Si es que algún día termina)._

Los cuatro gamberros que se hacen llamar Merodeadores y la talentosa Lily Evans se acaban de unir a la Orden del Fénix como un soplo de aire fresco. Un par de años atrás se enrolaron los Longbottom y poco antes los gemelos Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick y Dorcas Meadows, pero los demás lleváis en eso desde el principio.

Desde que tú tuviste un terrible presentimiento al averiguar que el tal Lord Voldemort, el misterioso mago que había llegado al país y que predicaba abiertamente la superioridad de los de sangre mágica pura, había sido tu alumno, ese que un día fuiste a buscar a un orfanato mugriento y en cuyos ojos observaste un vacío enorme y oscuro excavado por la ambición y el talento. Entonces decidiste que, ante la indiferencia del primer Ministro, tenías que hacer algo. Reclutaste primero a tus más allegados: Elphias Doge, Alastor Moody y Minerva Mcgonagall, una noche tranquila de Marzo del 74, y les expusiste tus ideas. Cuando volvisteis a reuniros, Emmeline Vance, Rubeus Hagrid y Edgar Bones estaban también en tu despacho y unos días después se incorporaron Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore y un reticente Aberforth.

Sólo erais diez por aquel entonces, diez talentosos magos que se tomaban muy en serio la amenaza que recorría el país. Un movimiento que comenzaba a ganar renombre, un líder que se dibujaba como un nuevo mago oscuro. El descontento con la política del Ministro Lawhead os había unido, no estabais dispuestos a mirar a otro lado, como hacía él, mientas inocentes morían.

Porque sabíais bien que el choque de trenes en Gales no había sido fortuito, como tampoco que un colegio se hiciera añicos con todos sus alumnos muggles dentro en Devonshire. Porque conocíais los rumores que corrían de boca en boca acerca de un ejército secreto de leales a Lord Voldemort, todos ellos procedentes de familias de sangre pura. La crispación en el colegio era evidente y los estudiantes hijos de muggles estaban cada vez peor vistos. Día a día contemplaste el surgimiento de un grupo de élite compuesto por alumnos puristas que amenazaban a aquellos a los que consideraban impuros y a todos los que no simpatizaran con su ideología.

Algo estaba creciendo y extendiéndose por todo el país con el sigilo de una sombra, oscureciendo muchos corazones. Y por eso decidisteis actuar.

No hicisteis gran cosa al comienzo, más allá de recabar la máxima información posible sobre el nuevo movimiento y buscar un lugar seguro para realizar vuestras reuniones. Tras mucho meditar sobre ello, decidiste que tu antigua casa en Moho-en-el-Páramo sería el lugar propicio. Llevaba tantos años deshabitada que nadie en la zona recordaban aún a quién había pertenecido. Realizaste un _Fidelio_ del que te erigiste guardián y la ruinosa vivienda se volvió invisible a los ojos curiosos, mostrando en su lugar un solar invadido por la maleza.

Ideasteis métodos seguros para comunicaros, pues según descubristeis, los esbirros de Lord Voldemort se valían de _Imperius_ para conseguir sus fines. Enseñaste a todos a usar sus Patronus para enviar mensajes, pues cada Patronus era personal e inimitable, e imposible de invocar bajo la maldición imperdonable. Y empezaste a reclutar nuevos miembros, incluso en Hogwarts.

Primero te fijaste en el grupo de los gemelos Prewett, Fenwick, McKinnon y Meadows. No eran amigos, pero solían encontrarse en la enfermería después de pelearse con los elitistas de la sangre pura. Eran valientes y no estaban dispuestos a conformarse con cómo eran las cosas. Después descubriste a la encantadora Alice y su futuro marido, Frank Longbottom, talentosos allí donde los hubiera y más valerosos aún si caben. Y qué decir de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Lily Evans. Acudieron a ti antes de que tú pudieras acudir a ellos, habiéndose percatado de tus ocasionales desapariciones y de tus reuniones supuestamente secretas con Aberfoth, el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco y tu hermano.

Así veintidós magos y brujas constituisteis la Orden del Fénix, la resistencia. Algunos jóvenes, recién salidos del colegio como los Merodeadores, otros curtidos como Moody o ya ancianos como Elphias Doge, pero todos fuertes, decididos, sólidos. Y a pesar de ello, no es fácil para ti enviarles a misiones que pueden ser suicidas. No es fácil porque cuando les das indicaciones parapetado tras la polvorienta cámara fotográfica que un día perteneció a tu padre ("_Un poco más a la derecha, Alastor_", "_Sirius, agáchate para que se vea a Emmeline", "Sturgis, deberías ponerte en la primera fila, al lado de Marlene") _y les miras, luciendo orgullosamente el emblema del Fénix en sus pechos y las pupilas brillándoles de sueños por cumplir, recuerdas cómo eran todos de niños.

Pero en medio del pánico creciente, de las casas cerradas a cal y canto y los patios vacíos donde los padres ya no dejan salir a jugar a sus hijos, tú contemplas a tus compañeros a través del objetivo de la cámara y sonríes flojito, lleno de esperanza.

—Excelente —aseguras —Decid todos "_Baubillius"_.

¡_Baubillius_!

**Click**.

* * *

Me pareció una buena manera de empezar hablar un poco del origen de la orden del fénix y de todos sus miembros, usando la escena de la foto de la Orden que Moody le enseñó a Harry en el quinto libro de la saga. Más o menos esto es lo que yo pienso que pasó al origen. Pretendo desarrollar más a todos los personajes desconocidos :) tengo debilidad por los Prewett, Fenwick, Mckinnon y Meadows, si os interesan, escribí un fic sobre ellos, **Guerreros**, que va un poco de esto y se puede considerar una extensión de lo que vendrá. Si alguien lee la viñeta, como siempre, le agradecería inmensamente que me diera su opinión y crítica (sé que es algo floja, pero siempre me cuesta comenzar las cosas :P).

Con cariño, **Dry**!


	2. Cien años de soledad

Aquí vengo con la segunda viñeta :) Vuelve a ser Dumble!céntrica pero más adelante tocaré a todos personajes. Esta vez le ha tocado un poco el turno a Aberforth. Mil gracias por leer!

* * *

**0.o THE RISING o.0**

**2. Cien años de soledad**

_(Cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor)_

No puede decirse que sean amigos: trabajan juntos. La mayoría confían los unos en los otros, algunos ni siquiera eso. Se respetan, aunque a los gemelos Prewett les encante burlarse de Dorcas Meadows y de Marlene Mckinnon u Ojoloco Moody no sea lo que se dice una persona cercana. Es cierto que Dedalus Diggle y Edgar Bones no siempre se entienden y que a Sirius Black a veces le saca de quicio la exasperante lentitud de Elphias Doge, el viejo Elphias, al hablar. Pero pasan muchas horas juntos y cuando batallan contra los mortífagos, es como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Es lo que tienen los tiempos de guerra, la gente se acerca en contra de un enemigo común y no está de humor para juegos. Por eso cualquier rencilla personal queda olvidada cuando la Marca Tenebrosa aparece en el cielo o les llega el soplo de que alguien a quien conocen está amenazado de muerte. Entonces las expresiones se vuelven graves, los silencios profundos y las miradas se vuelven hacia Dumbledore, esperando una sola orden suya para pasar a la acción.

La mayoría de esos soplos los reciben de un miembro de la Orden que poco sabe de las eternas discusiones estratégicas de Diggle y Bones o de las sonrisas bribonas de los Prewett antes de soltar un comentario destinado a irritar a las chicas. No va a las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix ni se considera parte de ese "grupo de chalados e insensatos" como les llama él. Pero Albus siente que es parte de la Orden, aunque siempre que se lo da a entender, Aberforth suelte un gruñido. Y no obstante, le envía mensajes cuando tiene información de valor. En realidad no es un mensaje propiamente dicho porque el hermano del director de Hogwarts nunca se ha molestado en enseñar a su Patronus a transmitir palabras y hace mucho tiempo que olvidó cómo escribir. Así que sólo llega una cabra plateada que traspasa la ventana del despacho de Albus como si fuese de humo y se pone a mordisquear el borde de cualquier pergamino que encuentre al alcance de sus dientes hasta que se desvanece, en unos segundos de refulgir plateado.

Entonces Albus acude a la llamada y se dirige a Hogsmeade con el pretexto de tomar una cerveza en una noche particularmente agradable de la primavera. Pide un whisky de fuego al llegar a la barra (como siempre) y mantiene una conversación escueta e impersonal con su hermano, como si fuesen extraños. Una conversación en la que Aberforth le cuenta, en clave, como sin querer, todo lo que se ha oído por el pub de dudosa reputación en los últimos tiempos.

A veces Albus contempla con ojos tristes la barba que oculta su rostro y el permanente gesto de desencanto e intenta recordar si alguna vez se llevaron bien. Cree que sí, cuando eran muy pequeños, justo antes de que él, el mayor, empezara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Le quedan grabadas en la memoria borrosas escenas de niñez, de cuando ambos cuidaban de Arianna o se colaban en la cocina para robar un pellizco del pastel de tarta que su madre cocinaba todos los domingos. Pero años de dolor, rencores y culpabilidad se han enredado con esas imágenes, de modo que Albus ni siquiera las puede disfrutar.

Al menos agradece que Aberforth le siga hablando, que por fin haya algo –la guerra –que les importe de nuevo a los dos. Le da igual que él siempre esté malhumorado y le cuente las noticias entre gruñidos, como si estuviera enfadado. En realidad lo está, y Albus lo sabe porque él también estuvo enfadado mucho tiempo. Consigo mismo, con Gellart, de nuevo con él. Así que le escucha el silencio, el olfato se le inunda por el olor a alcohol rancio y a cabras que desprende su hermano, y mientras tanto, Albus hace memoria.

Aberforth da por finalizada la conversación en cuánto termina de relatarle, como al descuido, todo lo que considera importante y después se aleja de él, a limpiar la barra siempre sucia, no importa cuanto cambie de sitio la porquería con su paño gris. No vuelve a mirarle mientras Albus se acaba su whisky de fuego, y ni siquiera levanta la vista cuando se despide ("_Buenas noches, Aberforth_") y sale a paso vivo del lugar.

Y cuando regresa caminando a Hogwarts, bajo la noche tranquila y estrellada, Albus se siente solo y viejo, y aún le duele un poco el puñetazo que Aberforth le dio en la nariz hace tantos años. Un recordatorio palpitante del día en que lo perdió todo: a su hermano, a Arianna y a Gellart.

(_Cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor_).

* * *

Aquí está. Una viñeta algo melancólica sobre la relación de Albus y Aberforth e indirectamente sobre cómo a nuestro director le pesa todo lo que ha pasado en su larga vida. Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo los comentarios. Un beso gigante!

Con cariño, **Dry**


	3. Vidas furtivas

Aquí viene la tercera viñeta! Siento la tardanza pero he pasado un largo periodo de exámenes y trabajos (y aún no acabé). Esta vez no está centrada en Dumbledore, de hecho creo que ni lo menciono (qué raro xp) Los protagonistas son los gemelos Prewett, Dorcas Meadows y Benjy Fenwik (junto con Marlene son mi grupo predilecto de la primera Orden). Hay un poco de acción y es más larga que las otras viñetas, y un poco extraña pero fue lo que me surgirió el titulo "_Vidas furtivas_" (uno de los retos de la tabla de cine y literatura que estoy escribiendo). Ojalá os guste!

* * *

**0.o THE RISING o.0**

**3. Vidas furtivas**

_(Gacela)_

—Eh, Gacela.

Dorcas alzó una ceja, o eso supuso Fabian porque no podía verle la cara. Sólo su figura negra y diminuta, apoyada contra la pared del edificio grisáceo que rondaban. Llevaba una larga túnica negra, con capucha, y el emblema de la Orden, un Fénix dorado, estampado en el pecho.

Como era habitual, habían tomado la precaución de desilusionarse antes de partir hacia su misión. De ese modo, sus rostros eran irreconocibles, sólo oscuridad que se fusionaba con el fondo de sus capuchas.

Todo era una estratagema para salvaguardar su identidad. Si ya era peligroso manifestarse abiertamente contra el poder que estaba surgiendo, pelearlo en secreto, al margen de la justicia mágica (y con más éxito, cabe añadir) lo era aún más.

Si los mortífagos conocían la identidad de los miembros de la Orden, los cazarían uno a uno. En sus casas, a la salida del trabajo o dando un paseo con sus familias, y ni los hechizos de protección más sofisticados ni la ¡alerta permanente! de Moody podrían mantenerles a salvo por mucho tiempo.

A Dorcas Meadows no le gustaba demasiado eso de "esconderse". Entre las muchas cosas que despreciaba de los mortífagos, estaba el que ocultaran sus rostros tras un antifaz plateado. Por el día, cívicos y poderosos ciudadanos del mundo mágico, por la noche asesinos. Nunca se quitaban la máscara, incluso aunque a veces ésta no se pudiera ver.

No es que a Fabian Prewett le divirtiera desilusionarse –la sensación fría resbalándole por la nuca tardaba horas en borrársele de la piel –pero sentía que ser encapuchados invisibles tenía su atractivo. Le hacía sentir como si fuera una especie de superhéroe al margen de la Ley.

—No me llames así, idiota —siseó la joven mujer.

Fabian se aguantó una risilla. Había decidido que ya que sus identidades debían mantenerse en secreto, podrían llamarse entre ellos por nombres en clave. Como nunca fue cosa de Prewetts eso de romperse la cabeza poniendo sobrenombres, Gideon y él llegaron a la conclusión de que lo más efectivo sería llamar a cada uno por la forma que adoptara su Patronus. Así ellos eran Tigre (Gideon) y León (Fabian). El único miembro de la Orden que no tenía Patronus era Hagrid (en teoría no podía usar la magia) así que decidieron llamarle simplemente "Big".

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? —Fabian echó una rápida ojeada al perímetro para asegurarse de que los mortífagos que probablemente se reunirían en el cementerio que había tras la Iglesia que estaban vigilando, aún no habían hecho acto de presencia —Que siempre tienes una palabra amable, Gacela.

Dorcas ni siquiera se movió. Estaba alerta, con la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano y el rostro encapuchado vuelto hacia el cementerio.

—¿Y tú sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? —le replicó, sin molestarse en mirarle —Nada.

Gideon, que había estado observando a la pareja junto con un inquieto Benjy Fenwick, decidió que era hora de intervenir. De lo contrario, su hermano y Dorcas podrían enzarzarse en una discusión que duraría horas y que alertaría a los mortífagos de su presencia a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Gacela, no le vueles la cabeza a mi hermano o Molly se disgustará. Hay gente en nuestra familia que aún le quiere —dijo.

Fabian hizo una mueca irónica que nadie pudo ver pero Gideon se la supuso a la perfección. Dorcas Meadows, por su parte, emitió una especie de gruñido bajo como toda respuesta. Seguía vigilando fijamente el cementerio, oculta por la fachada de la Iglesia.

Fabian miró su reloj de muñeca, irritado. Llevaban más de una allí y si no podía mortificar un poco a Meadows, la misión se planteaba aburrida.

—¿Cuándo demonios piensan venir esos cabrones? —farfulló por lo bajini —¿Estáis seguros de que era aquí?

—Sí. Sé que es aburrido esperar pero ya conoces las órdenes —intervino Benjy. Estaba agachado junto a un pozo de piedra, a un par de metros de la Iglesia. Se movía tan poco que si uno no se fijaba con atención, en la oscuridad de la noche pasaba desapercibido.

Justo cuando Fabian iba a quejarse por enésima vez, escucharon, o más bien, _sintieron_ algo. Como una vibración en el aire, una onda expansiva llegando hasta ellos desde la lejanía. Todos se tensaron en el acto, preparados para atacar, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se asomaron lentamente desde sus escondites.

De pronto lo sintieron, esa pequeña sacudida de miedo y excitación en el pecho. Los mortífagos habían llegado. Había tres cuando miraron, pero luego dos sombras negras se materializaron junto a ellos con un suave "plop". Parecían cinco figuras de muerte dispuestas a llevar a cabo un acto macabro en aquel suelo sagrado.

Benjy Fenwick, les hizo un gesto con la mano y todos empezaron a moverse sigilosamente, para acercarse hasta los mortífagos sin ser vistos. Sus órdenes eran claras: si los mortífagos les superaban en número, debían limitarse a espiarles y recoger información. En caso contrario atacarían y capturarían a cuántos pudieran.

Todo salió mal desde el principio. Los mortífagos les vieron antes de que les tuvieran en un buen ángulo de tiro, echando por tierra sus pretensiones de espiarles o atacarles por sorpresa.

Al comprender que eran superiores en número, iniciaron el ataque y de pronto la quietud de la iglesia en ruinas se tornó en caos, explosiones y ráfagas de colores rompiendo el negro del cielo nocturno.

Hirieron a Benjy en el segundo intercambio de hechizos. No lograron darle, pero un _Bombarda_ impactó contra el campanario de la Iglesia y de pronto un montón de piedras se le vinieron encima.

—¡_Aresto Momentum_! —bramó Gideon. Logró frenar la caída de los proyectiles pétreos pero aún así una enorme piedra derribó a Benjy, dejándole atrapado bajo su peso. Gideon quiso llegar a él, sin embargo un mortífago que no cejaba en su intento de separarle la cabeza del cuello se lo impidió. Fabian y Dorcas mantenían a raya a otros tres magos oscuros entre los dos, pero un quinto brujo consiguió llegar hasta el caído. Le retiró la capucha del rostro de un tirón y masculló algo entre dientes al descubrir su rostro invisible. La cabeza de Benjy era traslucida, de modo que el mortífago podía ver a través de ella como si fuera un cristal. Era imposible reconocerle.

Le soltó con rabia y le apuntó con la varita, dispuesto a descargar sobre él una maldición imperdonable. Su señor les había castigado recientemente después de que la semana anterior ese grupo de misteriosos encapuchados hubiera frustrado el asesinato del Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, luego de que éste hubiera negado a unírseles. No sabían quiénes eran y al Lord Tenebroso no le gustaba enfrentarse a un enemigo invisible.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó y su voz sonó con un tinte metálico, filtrándose a través de las rendijas de la máscara. Benjy le miró, anticipando lo que sucedería si no respondía. Aunque se encontraba consciente gracias al penetrante dolor que le atravesaba la pierna aplastada por la piedra, en la caída había perdido su varita y no lograba encontrarla. Tampoco se atrevía a palpar el suelo en su busca bajo los atentos ojos oscuros del mortífago: la única parte de su rostro que podía ver. No obstante, se mantuvo en un obstinado silencio.

—¡Habla, miserable! —le exigió el mortífago, ignorando el rayo azul que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que conocía a ese capullo invisible y no pensaba parar hasta que averiguara su identidad, así que le aplicó un poderoso _Cruciatus_.

Benjy comenzó a retorcerse, en medio de gemidos atragantados y toses roncas de puro dolor. Sus brazos se agitaban en el aire como los de insecto puesto del revés.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió el enmascarado, aumentando la intensidad de su maldición.

—¡_Relaskio_! —gritó una voz. De pronto un luminoso rayo naranja atravesó el aire, veloz como una flecha, y golpeó al mortífago que le torturaba, arrojándole contra la fachada de la iglesia como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Dorcas Meadows apareció de pronto en el ángulo de visión de Benjy y apartó la ropa que le aprisionaba con un _Carpe Retractum_. Después corrió hasta el mortífago que se levantaba trabajosamente del suelo y lo petrificó antes de que pudiera siquiera erguirse.

—Si tanto te interesa saberlo, puedes llamarle Lagarto —dijo, señalando a Benjy con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Benjy se dio cuenta de pronto de que los sonidos de la batalla se habían apagado. Dos mortífagos yacían inconscientes o amordazados en el suelo, los otros dos habían logrado huir. Los gemelos Prewett se acercaron hasta ellos, uno de ellos cojeando. Aunque sus rostros eran invisibles, Benjy estaba seguro de que sonreían. Una buena pelea con mortífagos era su idea de diversión.

—Creí que dijiste que lo de los nombres en clave era una tontería—se burló Fabian.

—Cállate, _León_.

Los gemelos y Benjy hubieran jurado que Dorcas Meadows sonrió en ese momento, pero _Gacela_ siempre lo negaría.

* * *

Me pareció lógico que los miembros de la Orden del Fenix protegieran su identidad. Si los mortífagos supieran quiénes eran, irían a por ellos sin piedad, o al menos eso pienso, teniendo en cuenta que se dedicaron a ponerles las cosas más difíciles que el propio ministerio y que eran la primera versión del ejercito de Dumbledore y Voldemort odiaba a nuestro director preferido. Como llevar máscaras era demasiado oscuro y más propio de los mortífagos y en la Orden del Fénix Moody desilusiona a Harry, pensé que podría ser buena idea que usaran ese encantamiento para ocultarse. Lo de los nombres en clave vino sólo, más con lo payasos que son Fabian y Gideon en mi imaginación :P

Mi idea es ir presentando o tocando un poco a todos los personajes de la Orden. Creo que la próxima viñeta será sobre Moody, el amo (me encanta ese hombre).

Muchisimas gracias a todas por leerme :) Mil gracias a _Maria_, que como firma en anónimo, no pude contestarle personalmente. Y como imagino que la mayoría estaréis de exámenes, ¡muchísima suerte y ánimo!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
